


Oikea herrasmies ei näytä tunteitaan

by CreateVision



Series: Hartwin one-shotit [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Caring, Crying, Fights, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, New merlin, Original Character(s), eggsy unwin as lancelot, harry hart as galahad, the silent treatment
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Harry ja Eggsy riitelivät harvoin. Jos he riitelivät, yleensä Eggsy vain huusi tai kiisteli ja Harry puhui rauhallisesti, yrittäen rauhoitella Eggsya. Eggsy oli heistä kahdesta se riitaisa osapuoli. He riitelivät joskus, mutta isompia riitoja heillä ei ollut ollut – paitsi eräs päivä, kun Harry ja Eggsy lähtivät suorittamaan yhdessä tehtävää.





	Oikea herrasmies ei näytä tunteitaan

Harry ja Eggsy riitelivät harvoin. Jos he riitelivät, yleensä Eggsy vain huusi tai kiisteli ja Harry puhui rauhallisesti, yrittäen rauhoitella Eggsya. Eggsy suuttui välillä aika helposti, se riippui ihan päivästä. Nyt, kun Eggsy oli palannut Kingsmaniksi Harryn kanssa, saattoi hänellä olla todella pitkiä tehtäviä. Eggsy saattoi tulla yöllä kotiin noin kolmen aikaan. Ja uusi Arthur saattoi määrätä hänelle tehtävän heti seuraavalle aamulle kello 8. Eggsy oli aamuisin silloin todella kärttyinen ja tultuaan kotiin iltapäivällä väsyneenä, tiesi Harry, että Eggsyn täytyi nyt levätä. Silloin yleensä Harry vain halasi Eggsya ja lupasi tehdä kaikki kotityöt, jos Eggsy halusi levätä. Totta kai Harryllakin oli pitkiä työpäiviä ja ilta – ja yötöitä, mutta ei yhtä paljon, kuin Eggsylla. Se johtui siitä, että Harrylla oli edelleen hiukan ongelmia _perhosten_ kanssa. Hän käytti aika paljon työaikaansa treenaamiseen. Hän ei ollut niin hyvässä kunnossa, kuin ennen. Olihan hän itseasiassa fyysisesti paremmassa kunnossa, mutta hänen refleksinsä eivät olleet enää niin nopeat. Hän ei enää ollut niin tarkka. Harry hyväksyi sen, ettei hän aina voinut päästä kaikille tehtäville ja yleensä hän meni tehtäville jonkun toisen kanssa, hyvin harvoin yksin. Mutta tosiaan, Eggsy oli heistä kahdesta se riitaisa osapuoli. He riitelivät joskus, mutta isompia riitoja heillä ei ollut ollut – paitsi eräs päivä.

Harry ja Eggsy olivat yhdessä tehtävällä. Se oli onneksi päivällä – ja sen piti olla todella helppo. Se itseasiassa olikin. Eggsyn piti kopioida jonkun yhtiön tietokoneelta heidän tietojaan samaan aikaan, kun Harry harhautti vartijoita. Tehtävä meni aluksi tosi hyvin. Harry ja Eggsy olivat tosiaan lyömätön pari. Eggsyn päästyä tietokonehuoneeseen, hän tökkäsi muistitikun tietokoneeseen ja aloitti siirtämisen. Eggsylla oli koko ajan katse näytöllä. Hän katseli, kuinka Harry tappeli vartijoita vastaan. Toki huoli painoi Eggsya, mutta hän luotti Harryyn. Harry hoiti nuo vartijat helposti.

  
”Pysy koko ajan koneen luona”, ilmoitti uusi Merlin lasien kautta, ”joku saattaa tulla ja tuhota muistitikun, jos et vartioi sitä”

  
”Kuitti”, Eggsy vastasi. Lataamisessa menisi ainakin 3 minuuttia. Eggsy katseli ruutua ja hän jähmettyi. Vartioita oli tullut koko ajan lisää ja hän näki vain, kuinka vartijat pitelivät Harrysta kiinni ja yksi vartijoista yritti hakata Harrya tajuttomaksi. Eggsy ei voinut vain istua siinä ja tuijottaa. Hän hyppäsi ylös tuolista ja lähti juoksemaan kerroksia alemmas.

  
”Lancelot!” kuului vihainen huuto korvanapista, ”Lancelot! Palaa heti takaisin muistitikun luokse! Galahad pärjää!” Eggsy ei kuunnellut, vaan tuli käytävälle, hakaten vartijat pois tieltä. Hän ja Harry saivat loputkin vartijat tainnutettua helposti.

  
”Saitko muistitikulle kaiken?” Harry kysyi hengästyneenä.

  
”Ömm…” Eggsy sanoi, kunnes heidän molempien korvanapeista kuului Merlinin ääni:

  
”Joku vartija tuhosi muistitikun, kun jätit paikkasi, Galahad. Keskeyttäkää tehtävä ja palatkaa tukikohtaan” Eggsy kirosi pienesti ja he lähtivät ulos rakennuksesta. Eggsy vilkaisi Harrya, joka vain pyyhki verta poskeltaan. Harry ei sanonut koko matkan aikana mitään, mikä kummastutti Eggsya. Tosin tukikohta ei ollut kaukana tehtäväpaikasta. Heidän tullessaan paikalle, heitä odottivat vihainen Merlin ja vihainen Arthur.

  
”Epäonnistuitte hienosti tehtävästä, agentit”, Arthur sanoi tiukasti, ”hyllytän teidät tämän viikon lopputehtävistä. Saatte tehdä paperitöitä”

* * *

 

Harry ja Eggsy tulivat kotiin, edelleen hiljaisina. Eggsy riisui pukunsa takin ja kravatin, asettaen lasinsa Harryn lasien viereen eteisen pöydälle.

  
”Arthur näemmä tietää, et mä en tykkää kauheasti paperitöistä”, Eggsy vastasi ja virnisti pienesti, mutta vieläkään Harry ei sanonut mitään. Hän riisui vain pikkutakkinsa ja heitti sen olohuoneen tuolille, kaataen itselleen martinia lasiin. Eggsy katsoi häntä ihmeissään ja käveli olohuoneen ovelle, nojaten oveen, ”mitä ny? Joo, mä tiiän, että toi tehtävä epäonnistu mun takii ja mä oon tosi pahoillani, mut eihän kaikki tehtävät voi aina mennä tosi hyvin, vai mitä?”

  
”Sinä munasit erittäin mahtavasti, Eggsy”, Harry sanoi suoraan, ”tiedät ihan hyvin, ettei toisen agentin turvallisuus mene koskaan tehtävän edelle – _mikään_ ei saa mennä tehtävän edelle!” Eggsy katsoi häntä ihmeissään.

  
”Anteeks, mut… mä pelastin just sun hengen!” Eggsy väitti.

  
”Sinun ei olisi pitänyt”, Harry sanoi, ”minun hengelläni ei ole väliä. Minä olisin selvinnyt niistä vartijoista. Olisin kestänyt sen kolme minuuttia”

  
”Pitääkö mun siis pyytää anteeks sitä, että mä pelastin sun hengen?!” Eggsy huudahti, ”et oo tosissas!”

  
”Olen hyvin tosissani, Eggsy”, Harry sanoi, ”sinä et näemmä oppinut minulta mitään” Eggsy tunsi iskun sydämessään. Kuinka Harry kehtasi sanoa noin? Eggsy oli oppinut kaiken Harrylta, aivan kaiken. Harry oli hionut hänestä timantin ja nyt hän väitti, että… Eggsy puristi kätensä nyrkkiin vihaisena.

  
”Mä huomaan, ettet sä ole yhtään ylpeä musta”, hän sanoi, ”niin kuin ei kukaan muukaan!”

  
”Älä vajoa itsesääliin, Eggsy. Olet sentään herrasmies”

  
”Ai oon vai? Vaikka sä sanoit, etten mä oppinu sulta mitään!”

  
”Älä laita sanoja suuhuni”

  
”Niinhän sä sanoit!” Eggsy sanoi ja käveli vihaisena Harryn luokse. Hän yritti kerätä itseään. Hän ei halunnut huutaa Harrylle, koska Harry oli sentään tärkeä hänelle. Siksi Eggsy kysyi hiukan rauhallisemmin; ”enkö mä saa edes olla huolissani susta?”

  
”Et”, Harry vastasi napakasti. Eggsy tunsi jään heidän välillään. Hän melkein pystyi näkemään sen. Miksi Harry oli tuollainen? Miksei hän voinut jättää työtään sivuun?

  
”Sä oot aina niin kiinni tossa sun työssä…” Eggsy mutisi ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, katsoen muualle.

  
”Sinunkin pitäisi!” Harry sanoi tiukasti, ”tiesit, mitä Kingsmaniksi tuleminen tarkoittaa – uhrauksia!”

  
”Ai sun uhraamista?”

  
”Ehkä joskus, kyllä”, Harry myönsi. Eggsy tuijotti häntä silmiin ja kysyi:

  
”Eli sä olisit valmis tekemään sen myös toisinpäin?”

  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi ihmeissään ja kallisti päätään.

  
”Uhraamaan mut. Sä oisit valmis uhraamaan mut, jotta tehtävä tulis suoritettua”, Eggsy sanoi. Harry oli todella pitkään hiljaa ja tämä karmi Harrya. Miksi hän oli niin pitkään hiljaa? Ei kai hän…

  
”Sinä tiedät, mitä Kingsmanina oleminen tarkoittaa”, Harry vastasi lopulta, Eggsyn sydän murtui. Eggsy nieli vihan kyyneliä ja hän sanoi hiljaa:

  
”Ota sun sanat heti takas. Sä et tarkota tota”

  
”En halua valehdella sinulle, Eggsy”, Harry yritti, mutta Eggsy jo hieroi silmiään ja nojasi seinään, mutisten:

  
”Ei luoja…”

  
”Tiedät, mitä tarkoitan!” Harry sanoi, ”mutta harvoin tulee tilanteita, jolloin meidän tulisi valita rakkaan ja tehtävän väliltä”

  
”Ei tässä oo siitä kyse!” Eggsy huusi vihaisena, ”sä just sanoit, että joku tyhmä tehtävä menee mun edelle!”

  
”Mitä jos kyseessä olisi maailman pelastaminen?” Harry kysyi. Silloin Eggsy parahti:

  
”Sä olet mun maailma!” hän veti henkeä ja lisäsi; ”sä oot tajuttoman sokee…”

  
”Sinä se tässä sokea olet”, Harry mutisi, ”luulin, että sinussa olisi Kingsman – ainesta”

  
”Ai luulit!” Eggsy sanoi ärtyneenä, ”ai sä oikein luulit ja uskoit, että musta olis siihen! No sori, että jouduit pettymään!” Harry huokaisi. Hän oli tajuttoman väsynyt ja sen näki hänen silmistään.

  
”Anna asian olla, Eggsy. En halua riidellä tästä asiasta”, hän kuiskasi, mutta Eggsy halusi saada viimeisen sanan:

  
”Uskomatonta, et mä en merkitse sulle mitään!”

  
”En minä niin sanonut!”

  
”Olis pitäny tietää, että sä oot tollanen. Nyt ku oot ollu iha ding dong pari vuotta, niin totta kai sä haluut palata sen kaikista rakkaimman luokse – sun työn!” Eggsy tiuski. Harry katsoi häntä vihaisena ja huudahti:

  
”Eggsy!”

  
”Olis pitäny arvata…” Eggsy mutisi vihaisena, ”olis pitäny tietää, voi helvetti…” Harry ei halunnut olla Eggsylle vihainen. Heidän riitelynaiheensa oli ihan tyhmä. Harry tiesi Eggsyn olevan vain väsynyt.

  
”Käy nukkumaan”, Harry kehotti, ”olet kamalan väsynyt, niin kuin minäkin”

  
”Sä voit käyä ihan itekses nukkumaan!” Eggsy huusi, ”ja sä voit viettää aikaa sen sun rakkaan työs kanssa. Mun olis pitäny jäädä Tilden luo eikä valita sun kaltasta _vanhusta_ ” silloin Eggsy hätkähti sanojaan. Hänen vihainen katseensa katosi. Miten Eggsy kehtasi sanoa jotain tuollaista? Harry katsoi häntä järkyttyneenä.

  
”Mi – mitä?” Harry kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli heikko, _itkun partaalla_. Eggsy panikoi. Ei hänen pitänyt sanoa noin! Ei hän ollut tuota mieltä!

  
”Ha – Harry… mä… mä en tarkottanu. Mä oon väsyny. Sä olit oikees, mä oon väsyny…” Eggsy yritti, mutta Harry oli kuullut tarpeeksi. Hän nappasi takkinsa ja käveli eteiseen, ”Ei! Harry, oota!” Eggsy juoksi Harryn perässä, ”unoha, mitä mä sanoin! Mä en ikinä, ikinä haukkuis sua…”

  
”Kaikista maailman ihmisistä”, Harry sanoi vihaisena ja laittoi kangastakkinsa päälleen, ”kaikista maailman ihmisistä oletin, että sinä olisit viimeinen henkilö, joka…” hän ei enää saanut sanaa suustaan. Eggsy tunsi kyynelien valuvan hänen poskilleen ja hän katsoi, kuinka Harry katosi ovesta kylmään, syksyiseen yöhön. Eggsy purskahti itkuun. Miten hän kehtasi olla noin sydämetön? Miten hän kehtasi…? Yhden ainoan lauseen sisällä hän loukkasi niin Harrya, kuin heidän suhdettaan. Eggsy ei tiennyt mitä tehdä tai sanoa. Jättikö Harry hänet? Pitäisikö hänen vain mennä nukkumaan ja aamulla sopia asiat Harryn kanssa? Mihin Harry menisi? Ulkona oli tajuttoman kylmä. Ja Harryn lompakko oli eteisen pöydällä. Ei hän voisi hotelliinkaan mennä. Eggsy juoksi ulos Harryn perässä.

  
”Harry!” Eggsy huusi, mutta Harry ei pysähtynyt, vaan jatkoi matkaa, ”mulla on syyni, miks mä en voinut jättää sua sinne niiden vartijoiden kanssa. Mä pelkäsin. Joo, mä pelkäsin sun puolesta, mutta… mä en voinu menettää sua taas” Harry pysähtyi. Eggsy pysähtyi myös, mutta seisoi tiukasti Harryn takana, ”mä menetin sut jo kerran. Ja mä voin feilata vaikka miljoona tehtävää, mut… mä en haluu feilata tätä meidän suhdetta. Ja joo, mä feilasin jo. Mut en mä oo herrasmies, enkä todellakaa Kingsman – ainesta. Enkä haluukaan olla, jos se maksaa sun hengen” Harry sulki silmänsä, kyyneleitä valui hänen poskiaan pitkin. Eggsy käveli miehen eteen. Hän silitti Harryn poskea, mutta Harry vain käänsi päänsä pois.

  
”Ylireagoin…” Harry sanoi hiljaa, ”mutta pitikö sinun… pitikö sinun sanoa, että haluat jäädä Tilden luokse? Pitikö?” Eggsy nosti katseensa yllättyneenä ja Harry katsoi häntä pikkuisen ärtyneenä, ”mitä? Luulitko, että suuttuisin siitä, että kutsut minua vanhukseksi? Pyh… kyllä minä tiedän, että olen vanha mies. Minua loukkasi enemmän se, että…” Harry veti henkeä, ja Eggsy näki ne kyyneleet, jotka valuivat Harryn poskia pitkin. Eggsyn sydän särkyi taas ja hän vain halusi halata Harrya ja rutistaa häntä ja kertoa, että kaikki on hyvin, ”minua loukkasi se, että sinä haluat kuulua jollekin muulle kuin minulle”

  
”Ei, Harry. Me… me sanotaan, mitä sattuu, kun me ollaan vihasii. Sä jos kuka tiiät sen”, Eggsy sanoi, ”jos mä oisin tarkottanu sitä, mitä mä sanoin, seisoisinko mä tässä? Anelemassa sua takas? En vitussa. Mä oisin jo Tilden luona” Harry ei sanonut mitään, vaan käänsi katseensa pois. Eggsy otti Harryn molemmat, jääkylmät kädet käsiinsä ja kuiskasi; ”sä et varmaan oo unohtanu sitä meijän ekaa iltaa siellä Kreikassa? Muistatko sä, mitä mä sanoin sulle? Sillon yöllä?”

  
”Sanoit, että rakastat minua”, Harry kuiskasi.

  
”Senkin, mutta mä sanoin, ettei sun tarvii olla enää koskaan yksin”, Eggsy kuiskasi. Hän hengitti varovasti vasten Harryn kylmiä käsiä, lämmittäen niitä, ”sun ei tarvii. Mä lupaan olla tässä niin kauan, kun sä vaan haluut ja pyydät. Sä oot mun ja mä oon sun, eiks nii?” Harry ei vastannut taaskaan mitään, hän vain painoi päänsä alas, vetäen kätensä pois Eggsyn käsistä. Eggsy vilkaisi Harryn käsiä ja otti hänen vasemman kätensä käsiinsä, ”mä en oo herrasmies, Harry. Mähän sanoin sen jo. Enkä mä halua olla, jos mä menetän sut sen takia”, Eggsy suukotti Harryn rystysiä ja Harry tunsi lämmön sisällään, ”mutta jos sä vaan pyydät, mä voin olla herrasmies sulle, pelkästään sulle, jos sä vaan niin pyydät. Mä voin olla sulle mitä vaan sä pyydät – ihan mitä vaan. Mä haluan viettää mun loppuelämän sun kanssa ja jos sä haluat viettää sun loppuelämän mun kanssa niin… tuu tonne sisälle” Eggsy päästi irti Harryn kädestä ja lähti kävelemään sisälle.

* * *

 

Eggsy istui hiljaa sohvalla ja tuijotti takkaa, jossa tanssi iloiset liekit. Oli kulunut 15 minuuttia. Eggsy alkoi olla jo epätoivoinen. Mutta hän jaksoi uskoa, että Harry vielä halusi hänet – jopa kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä Eggsy oli sanonut.

  
”Anteeksi, Harry, anna mulle anteeks,” Eggsy kuiskasi. Hän ei ollut pyytänyt anteeksi ja se tuntui kamalalta. Silloin ulko-ovi kävi ja Eggsy hyppäsi innoissaan pystyyn. Ja kun hän näki Harryn seisomassa olohuoneen ovella, Eggsy meinasi vain itkeä onnesta – ja hän itki. Hän ryntäsi halaamaan Harrya ja itki vasten tämän olkapäätä, toistellen sanaa _anteeksi_.

  
”En minäkään halua olla Kingsman”, Harry kuiskasi ja rutisti Eggsya, ”jos se maksaa minulle sinut. Voisin luopua aivan kaikesta, mitä minulla on. Kunniastani, talostani, rahoistani, työstäni… mistä vain” Eggsy nosti katseensa Harryn silmiin, ”mutta sinusta? Ei… en aio koskaan luopua sinusta, Eggsy”

  
”En mäkään susta”, Eggsy kuiskasi ja nousi suutelemaan Harryn huulia.

**Author's Note:**

> En jaksanu tehää hienoo loppuu öööö :ddd kirjotin tätä kello kolmen aikaan yöllä ennen englannin koetta heehee väsymys oli vahva tässä


End file.
